Individuals and/or entities may use applications to enforce a set of policies and/or rules. The application obtains input including a particular set of information. The application applies a policy and/or rule to the particular set of information in order to determine a particular outcome. As an example, an application may apply a set of policies to determine whether an applicant is eligible for welfare benefit. As another example, an application may apply a set of policies to compute a premium to be charged to a customer for an automobile insurance. As another example, an application may apply a set of rules to diagnose a patient with a particular disease.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.